The Team
by Zekkass42
Summary: A group of original characters go on an adventure. My first story!
1. Prologue

You don't need to read this. I'm not forcing you, and you entered here of your own free will. If you review, I request that you leave constructive criticisms. Please, no flames. I write this late at night, and sometimes it takes forever just to get a sentence right. I wrote this story in the Invader Zim universe, but it has NO canon characters. They might be mentioned, but I really can't write them in character, and I don't like messing up character's personalities, so they will probably never show up. The entire story consists of the adventures (cliché!) of my three-Irk team, Vortax, Theela, and Xeeks. Someday I'll write up their back-story, but not today. For now, they get to go Invading/Exploring planets on the Frontier. No one in the Irken Empire knows a thing about this space, and only one Irken Invader is still alive and sending reports: Zim. Yes, he's still on earth. No, they're not going there. Oh, and the Tallests have retired, and a new Tallest has assumed the Throne. And that is all the back-story I'm going to give today. For the rest? Read on, if you want. Oh, and yes, I know that my team is probably been done a billion times before. Blame it on the plotbunnies.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Invader Zim related. I own nothing. NOTHING!

Prologue:

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. "I thought you were gone."

"I came back." She seemed pleased. "For you."

"Theela, that doesn't explain a thing! I want answers! We finished with that mission years ago. I thought 'we' were over."

"Xeeks is dead."

"What?! How!?"

"He's been exiled. To Blorch."

"Oh. Geez, you scared me. I mean, Exile's bad, but it's not death." He seemed relieved. "What happened?"

"He stood and explained his beliefs."

"Uh oh."

"It gets worse. He went too far. He did to the Tallests."

"Ooh Boy."

"You know why I'm here."

"I do. Alright, let's get going."


	2. Chapter One

Well, it seems that this chapter has something called 'plot' in it. Good luck!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Invader Zim related. Please don't sue me!

Chapter One:

Chapter 1:

In space, it's actually quite dark. There are several flashes of light from the stars, but these are akin to lighthouses: few and far between. Anyway, people like to get to places, and that requires travel. So you can guess what Xeeks was doing.

Xeeks was frustrated. Yet again, the customer was always right.

"No, No, NO! I don't want it that shade of pink! I want a lavenderish rose! Start over!"

"Look, lady.....I don't think we have that color!"

The lady in question leaned down to him and began yelling. Loudly.

"I. DON'T. CARE! I want my cruiser that color, and it's gonna BE that color! Do it NOW!"

"Fine, Lady." Xeeks grumbled off to do his job.

Ever since Xeeks had gotten himself exiled to Blorch, formerly home of the Slaughting Rat People, now home to the Universe's biggest Spacecraft Repair and Paint center, his life had become a living, giant rubber moose. When he was painting spacecraft, the customers ALWAYS wanted it a different color. When he was washing spacecraft, he always missed a spot...at least according to the customers. When he was off the job, he was either sleeping, or scraping up some food. He couldn't do much else, due to two reasons: (1) he didn't have many monies, and (2) he was an exile. His most constant thought, after 'I hate my job.', was 'When's Vortax and Theela getting here?'

"We are NEVER doing this again!" Vortax was frustrated. Actually, he was MORE than frustrated, but he wasn;t mad. Yet.

"Calm down! We're here!" Theela was, surprisingly, calm. "Remember, we stop by, grab Xeeks, and drive off. No fuss, no muss."

"Except for the angry patrols that will be coming after us. And then we have to deal with the Tallest! How am I supposed to calm down?!"

"We'll deal with that when we come to that. Come on, let's go."

They had arrived.

And they were ready.

(Well, Theela and Vortax were ready, but Xeeks wasn't.)


	3. Chapter Three

I apologize for the short chapters. Somehow, I really can't write large chapters. Well, I'll make up for the short chapters with quantity.

Oh, the Rice Balls are a kind of energy weapon that explodes on impact. It has a more formal name, but I don't have it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Invader Zim related.

Chapter 2:

"Hey! Get back here"

Xeeks was on the run. Two complete loonies had stopped by, tried to get him in their space craft, and knew his name.

"Go away! I'm on the job!" He yelled back.

"Xeeks! Stop right there, you idiot!" Uh oh. That...was a fate worse than the room with moose, his boss. He ran faster. Lots faster.

He considered his options. Go with the loonies, and maybe get away from here, or he might just become a hostage...or he could go to his boss and get a certain thrashing. Not-so-easy choice. But, then again he didn't really want to work here forever. What the heck. He had nothing to lose, after all. He made his choice.

He circled back, narrowly avoided his boss, and hopped in the craft.

"I'm here. Just get me outta here!" He yelled to the....Irkens? What were Irkens doing here? Rescuing him? Who would try to rescue an exile? He pondered the situation for a second, but he was soon jolted back into reality.

"Hey! Xeeks! Wake up!"

"Yes?"

"Remember us?"

"No."

"Oh....right, sorry...Just a second." The strange Irken fiddled with a device on his wrist, and his appearance changed. "Do you know me now?"

"Vortax?!"

"Itsa me, alright! Theela's piloting the ship, and I'm standing here talking to you."

"Weell...it's nice to see you, but aren't we going to be under attack soon?"

"Oh yeah...let's go!" Vortax grabbed Xeeks's arm and dragged/guided him to a console.

"Remember this?"

"I think so. Push that to fire, twist that for power, and use the stick for aiming, right?"

"That's right. Check yer screen for targets, and some briefing, and I'll be covering you with the rice balls."

"Seeya! Good luck!"

"Get to work, kid."

Xeeks had a job to do.


End file.
